el ultimo beso
by iori is
Summary: ver una historia de amor maravillosa...pero termina en tragedia...suicido...o algo mas.....como poder olvidar varios sentimientos....como dejar de amar a esa persona...dejen rws
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

"solo respira…..tranquilizate….siente el aire….mira a tu alrededor….ve la realidad en la que vives…" pensaba la joven mientras miraba el vacio del mirador

"maldición por que me pasa esto….que hice para merecer algo así….a nadie le importo…yo se que si llego a desaparecer a nadie le importara…..todavia no entiendo el por que….no entiendo por que me hiciste eso…yo confiaba en ti…yo di todo por ti….por que…." Decía mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido

"te odio….te odio tanto…pero a la vez…te necesito….necesito verte…abrazarte….besarte..tocarte…decirte lo mucho que te extraño..lo mucho que te amo….pero a ti te da igual…te vale todo lo que sienta por ti……y yo todavía estoy de estupida preocupándome por ti y tengo la esperanza de que me digas lo mucho que me amas…que me necesitas…y que regreses contigo…."ç

"tengo que irme tengo que desaparecer……escapar…. Necesito alejarme de todo….y lo hare a mi manera…."

"ya no tengo motivos para estar viva……ya no tengo nada……"

En ese momento miro hacia abajo y pensaba "si me tiro….alguien me detendrá…alguien me le importara….quiero olvidarme de todos los sueños que tuve contigo…el como haria vivida a tu lado…." Sakura estaba apunto de tirarse pero en eso…….

nota: todo esto tiene una historia y sabran el por que sakura se quiere suicidar...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

_Alguna vez pensé que mi mundo era igual a un cuento de hadas…encerrada en un cuarto oscuro de un castillo esperando que mi amado príncipe llegara a rescatarme tomándome entre sus brazos diciéndome "pase lo que pase seremos felices juntos te voy a mar para siempre" dándome un beso de amor verdadero concluyendo nuestra historia de amor con un final feliz…._

_y así era yo había encontrado a mi príncipe, a ese hombre que había robado mi corazón…que me había enamorado con cosas tan sencillas e insignificante que me demostraba su amor día a día…que me decía TE AMO, TE AMARE SIEMPRE….y cada que me veía triste el hacia todo por que yo estuviera feliz y cada que estábamos acostados viéndonos el uno al otro el me decía "amor pase lo que pase vamos a estar junto…no me arrepiento de nada...te amo…y sin ti me muero…" esas palabras me hacían sentir tan bien..tan querida, amada….todo era genial hasta que mi mundo, mi cuento de hadas se lleno de oscuridad y tristeza…todo desapareció, todo le amor, toda la felicidad…incluso mi príncipe...mi hombre...mi amor…desapareció……_

"vamos sakura ya hablame…bueno aunque tarde o temprano tendras que hablarme" decía touya mientras tomaba un café

" no touya el hecho de que vivas en mi departamento y te tenga que ver todos los días no hara que yo te hable así que déjame tranquila ya no quiero que te metas mas en mi vida, bastante la arruinaste" decía la joven mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir se a la escuela

sakura se miraba en el espejo del baño lo mal que estaba….miraba sus ojos hinchados….que no pudieron tapar el maquillaje ni el rimen….

"saku estas bien…vamos amiga no quiero verte triste…mejor hay que apurarnos para agarrar lugar para la clase del profesor magnifico" decía la joven dándole consuelo a su amiga

"estoy bien tomoyo no te preocupes…vamos que si no nos van a sacar de esa clase" decía sakura dandose los ultimos retoques

"como me fascina esta clase….bueno y el profesor también el hecho de que el sea ingles lo hace tan..tan…haaa…bueno tu entiendes" decía tomoyo muy entusiasmada

"tan excitante…jajaja…hay tomoyo deberas tu no cambias" decía mientras calmaba a su corazon

"sakura se lo que paso…eriol me lo conto y la verdad él no merece tus lagrimas no vale la pena que sufras por el" decía tomoyo abrazando a su amiga

"lo se pero yo lo amo y me duele" decía mientras se limpiaba un lagrima de sus ojos

"vamos lindas señoritas van a entras a escuchar mi gran clase o se van a quedar ahí abrazadas" decía el profesor magnifico

"hay profesor jajaja como dice esas cosas" 0////0 decía mientras pasa al salón

" que es la verdad son muy lindas y muy aja….hay que cosas verdad (a que pervertido)" decía el profesor mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a tomoyo

las chicas se metieron a al salón buscando unas bancas vacias… pero en medio del salón ahí estaba el

"mira saku ahí en la ultima fila hay dos lugares vamos corre antes de que otras personas se sienten" decía su amiga empujando a todo el que se pusiera en su camino

mientras se sentaban sakura trataba de evitar contacto con su amor

"muy bien jóvenes como saben hoy en mi clases hableremos de lo que son las relacion y como se llevan acabo…como empiezan y como terminan" decía el profesor de filosofia

el profesor seguía hablando y hablando peor sakura no ponía nada de atención volteaba a todas partes veía a su amiga como le coqueteaba a su novio de lejos y como su amor volteaba y cruzaba una insignificante mirada con ella…. sakura se quedo viendo fijamente su libreta y se puso a recordar…

flashback

"no quiero verte cerca de ella entiendes…tu que le puedes ofrecer nada….solo eres un miserable niño calenturiento… como te atreves a usarla…" decía touya mientras empujaba una silla

"touya basta no te metas" decía la chica parada en la sala

"sakura por favor no te precupes…..mira touya yo amo a sakura yo quiero que este conmigo…quiero que se vaya a vivir conmigo…la amo y debes de entenderlo" decía shaoran tomando la mano de su amada

"eres un estupido largate y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella creeme que hare que te udras en la carcel largate" decía abriendo la puerta

"touya no…." sakura salio atrás de shaoran intentando detenerlo en eso sahoran volteo muy enojado…

"sabes que esto se termino…realmente creo que no te amo….eres…ya no te amo…no quiero que estemos juntos" decía el joven viendola fijamente

" no tu no puedes dejar de amar a alguien así..tu…tu dijiste jamas me ibas hacer daño que sin mi tu…me mentiste….yo…." sakura se dio la vuelta y se metio corriendo a su casa

fin del flash back

al terminar su clase sakura se fue rápido al baño para limpiarse sus lagrimas

"saku espera a donde vas" decía tomoyo mientras veía a su amiga alejarse rapidamente…..

nota: perdonen la tardanza pero me costo mucho trabajo escribir este fic espero que les guste


End file.
